Tracy boy in love
by Maxine Angeln
Summary: Scott finally has the girl of his dreams but will his brothers ruin it for him? Or will they bring them closer together? Kind of inappropriate. Please leave any comments. Good or bad. Enjoy! I thank Meagan, Makenna, and Rachel. Your support is great!
1. Chapter 1 A Tracy Island Visit

Tracy Boy in love (first book)

Chapter 1-Tracy Island visit

Maggie was just about to sit down at the table with her laptop when Scott crept up behind her and tickled her side. She let out a silly-sounding yelp and giggled. Scott smiled a small smile a sat down, pulling Maggie down onto his lap.

Scott watched Maggie open her email and tried to remember how long he and Maggie had been together. It had been a long time. Just recently he had told Maggie his real job, working for IR. She acted so normal about it that Scott was the one surprised.

Mr. Tracy walked down the stairs and both Scott and Maggie looked up. Maggie gave a huge smile, but Scott didn't really give an expression at all. "Maggie, how is Tracy Island suiting you?" Mr. Tracy asked.

"Wonderful! I love it here!" Maggie responded, "I don't think I will ever be able to leave."

"Good, good," said Mr. Tracy, clearly distracted. "And maybe this time she wont have to," he added quietly so only Scott could hear.

Scott rolled his eyes and scowled. This was only the sixth girl he had brought to Tracy Island. The others he had broken up with shortly after telling them everything.

Maggie smiled and stood up. She sat her laptop on the table while saying, "I think I'll take a shower now."

Scott stood up too and said, "Okay. Let me show you to the bathroom."

"I know where-," she began but when she saw his face she understood that he didn't want to be stuck with his dad right now. "Lead the way," she said.

Maggie grabbed her laptop and grabbed Scott's hand and they walked up the stairs. Scott looked back and saw his dad turning around and shaking his head and Scott sighed.

Maggie turned around and smiled and handed Scott her laptop when they reached the bathroom. "See you in a few minutes," she said.

"Awww... can't I come in?" Scott asked in a funny pleading tone, while playing with one of the buttons on her dark blue blouse, "I've been a good boy."

Maggie giggled, shut the door and locked it.


	2. Chapter 2 A Bath Time Surprise

Chapter Two- A bath time surprise

Maggie shivered as she looked around for a towel. Where could the damn towels be? She wondered. "Scott!" she whispered sticking her head out the door. She didn't try anything above a whisper because she knew the youngest Tracy boy, Alan, was sleeping. "Scott!" she whispered just a bit louder this time. She heard footsteps and hoped to God that it was Scott. And of course it wasn't. It was John, the second oldest Tracy boy, and the 'book and space freak smart ass' to quote what Scott had told her. "John," she whispered embarrassed already.

"Yeah?" said John, looking around wildly and when catching sight of her smirking.

"Shut up," Maggie said and felt her cheeks growing red, "Where are the towels?"

"Here, I'll grab one for you, 'cause there up high in the closet," John said, not thinking at all. He pushed the door open and saw she was completely nude and blushed really deep. The red of his face clashed horribly with his platinum blonde hair. "Sorry," he said while checking her out.

"Don't check me out," she whispered, insanely annoyed and about to start bawling from embarrassment, "Just get me a God damn towel!"

John grabbed a towel out of the closet and tossed it to her and laughed at her glare. He turned around and walked out the door, closing it behind him. She ain't that bad looking, he thought.


	3. Chapter 3 Breakfast Babe

Chapter three- Breakfast Babe

Maggie tip-toed into Scott's room and pulled on her p.j.'s , smiling at the sound of Scott's light snoring. She lied down next to Scott and fell asleep thinking about whether she could ever stand to see John again.

Scott lightly shook Maggie awake, laughing at her slight jump when she felt his touch. Maggie yawned, stretched and climbed out of bed. Scott's eyes widened slightly as he took in the view of Maggie in her skimpy p.j.'s and Maggie said, "What?"

"Nothing," Scott said shaking his head, "Come down stairs for breakfast."

Maggie followed Scott down the stairs and into the large dining room where all the other Tracies and Tintin sat waiting for Scott and Maggie to join them. There eyes all said different things as they took in the sexy view of Maggie. Alan's jaw dropped slightly and Tintin looked pissed and kicked him underneath the table. Maggie put her hands on her barely covered hips wondering what on earth they were all gawking at.

Sitting down at the closest open seat, Maggie sat between Gordon and Alan, across from Scott. Scott saw Gordon and Alan exchange smiles and he glared at them.

They all started eating and Maggie looked at her plate in awe. There was bacon, sausage, ham, a lot of meat to get to the point. She looked at Scott with a pleading look and he smacked his head with his hand. He had forgotten to tell his family to add lots of meat-free meals to the menu because Maggie was a vegetarian.

"Something wrong?" Virgil asked.

"Maggie's a vegetarian," Scott answered Virgil.

"Sorry," Maggie whispered, tears of embarrassment stinging her eyes.

"It's fine," Mr. Tracy said in a comforting tone. "I just wish that Scott would have told us." He looked over at Scott. "Why don't you see if you can find her something?"

Scott stood up and motioned for Maggie to come with him.

Maggie followed Scott into the kitchen and found some oatmeal after a few minutes of searching and Maggie said "That's perfect," and smiled.

"You've found something to eat?" Virgil said kindly. "I'm glad," he added when Maggie nodded, obviously still embarrassed about being vegetarian. "Were going swimming later, would you like to join us?"

"Sure," Maggie said. She loved swimming.


	4. Chapter 4 Sexy Swimmer

Chapter four Sexy Swimmer

After a bunch of pestering questions about vegetarian pizza from Gordon, Maggie finally made it to Scott's room. Scott was already up there changing and he looked at her when she walked in and said, "Why are you just coming in now?"

"Gordon," Maggie said, and rolled her eyes.

"That just about explains everything," Scott said with a laugh.

"Hey, that's not nice," Gordon's muffled voice said from outside the door.

"Change into your swimsuit and we'll head down to the pool," Scott said to Maggie, ignoring Gordon completely.

Maggie quickly changed into her camo bikini and she and Scott hurried down t the pool. All the other Tracy boys, except Mr. Tracy, were there.

"Hey Scott," John called, "Gordon wants a Tracy race."

"Maggie, will you work the stopwatch?" Alan called over to her.

"Sure," she said back and slipped off her bathing suit cover-up, receiving wide eyes and dropping jaws again. At least this time I actually look good, she thought.

Alan handed Maggie the timer and performed a fairly graceful dive into the pool. Scott did a cannonball into the pool and swam up to the start line, beating Alan by only a few seconds.

All the boys looked to Maggie and she yelled, "Three, two, one, go!" And hit the start button on the stopwatch. Gordon was in the lead the whole time, so Maggie figured he loved swimming even more than she did. "Fifteen seconds and thirty-two milla-seconds," she told Gordon when he jumped out of the pool and ran over to her, pulling up his swim trunks.

"Yes!" Gordon yelled and stuck his tongue out at his brothers.

Maggie laughed as John and Scott grabbed Gordon and threw him into the pool.

"High dive contest," said Gordon climbing out of the pool again, shaking his ginger hair out of his eyes. His eyes flicked over to Maggie and he noticed the smile on her face. "Alan, you be the judge," he said.

Alan sat down on a patio chair and said, "Okay," as he brushed the hair out of his eyes. Then he said, " You first Gordo, then Maggie, then Scott, then Virge, then John."

They all walked over to the diving board and got in order. Gordon climbed the ladder then did a simple front-flip into the water. As he swam out of the way Maggie climbed the ladder and thought for a moment. Then she ran forward and jumped off the board doing a front flip that smoothed out into a graceful dive. Scott did his trademark jump- a cannonball. Virgil did a double back flip, and John did a simple, but elegant and agile dolphin dive.

"Wow, normally it would have automatically been Virgil, but I definitely have to go with Maggie this time, a simple yet hard jump," Alan said, almost in awe.

Maggie smiled, and blushed hanging her head down trying to be modest.

Scott come up behind Maggie and wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear, "Good job," and kissed her neck. Maggie giggled and flopped down on one of the patio chairs next to Alan and tanned while listening to the yells and laughs of the boys, as they played some crazy game in the water.


	5. Chapter 5 The Big Surprise

Chapter five Big Surprise

Scott was laying on his bed flipping a small box around in his hand when John came in.

"So are you going to ask her?" John asked nodding at the little box.

"Yep," Scott replied, standing up, "Right now."

"Good man," John said and gave his older brother a wink, "I have to admit, though, I am a bit envious."

"Oh really?" Scott said raising an eyebrow.

"Yep," John said, "You got a real good one." He laughed, "Now go make your move before Alan does for you!"

Scott laughed and headed down the stairs. Maggie was sitting at the table arguing about a video game with Gordon and Alan and Vigil was listening to them, clearly amused. Gordon looked defeated and Alan looked confused. Scott knew that this would be the perfect time.

Maggie smiled as she looked up and saw Scott walking in. She gave Virgil a look that said 'see? Never try to debate with me,' patted Alan's head sympathetically, and stuck out her tongue at Gordon who stuck out his tongue back and turned his head. She stood up and walked over to Scott. Scott noticed that once again Gordon and Alan were exchanging a smile, but this time he didn't mind because this girl was amazing.

Mr. Tracy walked in the room and leaned against the doorway just as Scott took Maggie's hand and slid into one knee, "Maggie, I love you with all my heart and I promise to always love you as long as I live," he grabbed the small box and let go of Maggie's hand and opened the box, "Will you marry me?"

Maggie gasped, "Yes," she whispered not trusting her voice.

Scott slid the ring on her finger, stood up and kissed her, feeling extremely proud of himself. When they stopped kissing, Scott looked at his father. His father looked happy, proud and a little bit surprised. But this was the Tracy family. What did he expect?


End file.
